Naira
by Muffinz42
Summary: She knows that's not the boy she had known. He wouldn't dismiss her while she cries, or walk away with a lie. And she's scared, because if something did that to him what could become of her? Rain has lived on her own for almost half her life. Until-Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only the characters you don't recognize are mine. All rights go to the amazing Stephanie Meyers.**

_"Why don't you play with me anymore? Did I do something? I'm sorry..." the little girl starts crying, clutching her friend's arm. "I'll make it up to you, I swear. Whatever I did."_

_"It's not you. It's not me. It's the way it is, and it's for the good." he smiles at her calmly, taking her hand, squeezing gently before dropping it. "We won't hurt you, girl. Whatever you may think, it's for the good."_

_He walks away and, to his parents. When he turns back to wave, his eyes are more serious than she's seen them. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She hears a lie lurking in his words and wonders about it. The girl knows instinctively that's not the boy she had know her whole life. He wouldn't dismiss her while she cries, or walk away with a lie. And she's scared, because if something did that to him, what could happen to her?_

I sit up and shake my head, wipe the tears away. That particular memory is a painful one that I relive almost every night. I should be used to it by now, but it hurts more every day. I stand up, sighing deeply. How long will this drag on? I'm not strong enough to voluntarily surrender myself to the Souls, yet over the last couple of years I have wished more and more that they would find me. They would think me a soul, but I would tell them. It's gone, the one you put in my head, she was never here. I smiled. It's okay to hope for the end when you have nothing to live for. I start walking, not caring where I'll go, if that coyote that's been following me will attack, or even if I have heat stroke. I have a feeling somewhere, that everything is almost over. I'm dehydrated, something I've done on purpose. It's the quickest way I could think of.

After what I estimate is a couple of hours walking -it's gotten dark- I come across a cave. It's cool in there and I've become tired. I go into the cave and peace fills me. I look up at the stars I can see for my position against the hard rocks, deep in the cave.

I think of Aunt Jin, and I try not to wonder if I'll see her, if there's an afterlife. I almost hope not.

I'm dreadfully tired. I close my eyes.

**I've never tried to write before. Review if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

When I first begin to comprehend what is happening around me, I have no reasons to believe today is going to be any different from the past three years. By all rights, I should be dead. I haven't eaten in days, or had anything to drink in longer. I certainly feel weak enough to believe I'm slowly slipping away, which is probably why I can't bring myself to be concerned when I finally realize all is _not_ as it should be. There is something that feels suspiciously like fur tickling my nose and I struggle against a sneeze, because I know it would only make my head hurt that much worse.

_Voices. _Slowly, I regain my wits, though fully awakening is the last thing I want to do right now. There is a coyote curled up next to me. I still do not open my eyes or move or really give any indication that I'm alive, hoping the people hovering over me would just leave me alone to the elements.

Though... thinking about it, being eaten by a coyote isn't the most peaceful way to go.

"Hush, now, we're not here to hurt her. We want to help. Ssh, ssh, that's it." with the calming voice softly cooing, slowly creeping closer if I'm to rely on my senses, the growling subsides to a deep rumble more resembling a large purring cat. "Jared, when I grab the dog, you get her."

"Jamie- no!"

Too late, lady. I feel a disturbance as the coyote is pulled away sharply before there are hands on my neck, feeling for a pulse. Warm, rough hands that instantly scoop me up when he has ascertained that I'm alive.

Strangely, I am not afraid, though I know I must be on my way to my death. Oh, but no, if they were souls they would think I was one of them. They couldn't be more wrong. I dearly hope they aren't trying to save me, that would be terribly inconvenient, on both parts. I would just have to explain to -

"Ow, watch it." I grumble when the jostling reminds me of the pain wracking my body.

He almost drops me, if the sudden lurch is anything to go by. "Oh!"

"Are you alright?" a feminine, high pitched voice asks.

I snort, and then groan in pain.

"Right, stupid question."

"Where does it hurt?" asks the same male voice from before, though not the one carrying me.

"Bugger off." I groan irritably, earning a chuckle from this Jared fellow currently carrying me to my doom.

"You're a friendly one, aren't you, love?" a more gruff voice asks with no little amount of amusement.

"Hmm," I hum absently, trying to open my eyes. "M'gonna go back t'sleep." I slur.

As I drift into unconsciousness I hear new voice, after a short throat clearing. "Was that a British accent I heard...?"

**Short chapter for now, review and I'll continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alas, it makes me so sad to write this, but The Host will never be mine, all characters you recognize are Stephanie Meyers, yada yada, etc.**

_**Jamie's POV**_

After dropping the girl off at the hospital wing, Jared and Wanda leave immediately to find Mel and the kids. Ian stays long enough to ask Doc if the girl will be alright, and I can't do anything but stare at her. She's so small, and looks very sickly. So young.

"It's not a good prognosis, but she'll survive. She can't have been in that cave for long, probably only a few hours. What did you do with the coyote?" Doc asks, turning his body towards me while still focusing on what he's doing.

"It's in my room. It's rather well behaved, I think she might have trained it or something." I answer automatically without really thinking about what I'm saying. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

I step further into the room, going up to stand beside him, but try to stay out of the way. Ian waves goodbye and takes off after Wanda. He's still jealous of Jared, even after all this time, which doesn't make sense with how sickeningly in love they are.

"She can't be any older than me. I wonder how she survived out there on her own. It seems like she was out there for a very long time. I think she'd finally given up when we found her; she didn't seem too scared." That's the part the concerns me, her obvious indifference to being found.

"There's not much we can do now but wait while she rests. Lord knows she needs it. I wish we had something a little more comfortable than these cots..." Doc takes off his latex gloves with a snap and settles down at his desk. "I'll let you know if she wakes if you want to get some breakfast."

I just shake my head and plop down on the floor. I'm staying anyway; it's quiet in here and I'm going to read. You can go eat."

The book I'm reading is one about the invasion from the souls point of view, about all the other worlds there are and why Earth is most popular now. Apparently humans are the only host bodies that retained even a little bit of their mind. They've stopped offering host bodies older than twelve. There are a few souls that keep their human children, so I've stopped being angry. I'm glad they are getting a chance at such a peaceful life. According to souls, with only a proper environment to raise the kids in, there's no need for insertion. No violence to corrupt them. A clean slate for the human race, save ones like us that survived the initial takeover. It gives me hope, which is something we could all use down here in the caves.

"Interesting book you've got there."

– _**Naira's POV**_

The boy starts so badly he drops the book to the ground and scrambles up from the floor. His eyes are wide and clear, no silver; he's human. One hundred percent. Unlike me.

"Uh- hi." he says, then there's a moment of quiet before- "Are you British?" he blurts out.

I laugh, rolling my eyes. "You find a girl dying in a cave, being protected by a coyote, that could, for all you know, be a soul, and that's the first question you ask?" I ask sceptically.

"Yep." With a nod, he takes a steps forward and perches himself on a cot not three feet away.

"Then yes, I was until I.. well." I point to my eyes and he looks confused. I elaborate. "I'm human. I have complete control over my own body. I've never heard from the soul, I was fifteen when they found me and I guess I was too strong for her."

I shrug my shoulders and am surprised to realize I'm no longer in any pain. "How many of you are there?"

"We mingle with other cells, so it varies. At the moment about forty humans, four souls. And the one you had in you is there." I look up to find a cryotank sitting on the desk in the corner. Absently I feel the scar at my neck and hum. Then I think of something that doesn't make a lot of sense. "You know how to take them out and you still have souls running around?"

"Hey now, we never would have made it without Wanda and Burns – they're family. You're going to have to deal with that if you want to stay." he says, not quite angry yet but warningly.

I'm surprised; he seemed like such a mild person. "I never said I had a problem with that, it just surprised me, is all."

He looks at me critically then, like he doesn't believe me. I look back, don't say anything until he looks away, toward the tunnel. The sound of footsteps coming closer sets me on edge, I can't help it. After years of isolation it's weird to be around people again.

"I'm Jamie, by the way." he says finally. The people are getting close enough that I can make out voices. I recognize a couple from when they found me in the cave. Apparently Jamie does too because he turns back to me. "Wanda's coming. Behave, please?"

"Of course. I'm not a barbarian. Quite." I frown, thinking back to when Neil found me. The soul that had gone native and saved me, a human child. I was only fourteen then. So long ago.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asks Jamie. I instinctively flinch away from the hand he reaches out, and his eyes narrow, but he draws his hand away slowly. Only then do I notice I'm crying and hastily wipe the tears away, rolling to the side so he can't see.

"How is she? Has she been awake yet?"

There is _no_ way. None. It _can't_ be. Oh, but it is. I would recognize that voice until the day I died, after all the time in the world. After all, he's the reason I'm still alive today.

–

**Again, let me know if there's anything wrong gramatically, or if anything just seems awkward. The chapters are so short because I'm trying to make up for the year that I abandoned the story, but I will get into the swing of things. Also, if any of them are out of character, let me know, it's been years since I read the book.** **I'm welcome to any thoughts on how to make my writing better, as this is the first story I've ever attempted.** Let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before I get into this chapter, I'd like to clear up a few things. Naira, the title of the story, is her middle name, pronounced Nigh-ear-ah, or at least that's how I pronounce it. This will be a Jamie/OC story, Aiden is just thrown in to make him jealous. There is no possibility of them getting together, no matter how much I love Aiden. Thank you to TheImaginationAddict for pointing out those mistakes, and to all of you who have reviewed.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Host belongs to Stephanie Meyer, as do any characters you might recognize.**_

_**Jamie's POV**_

I feel an irrational jealousy as I watch the way her eyes bug out of her head as she stumbles forward and into his arms.

"It's you, it's really you! How? How can you be here?" I know I'm scowling, no, more like glaring at them as she pulls away and pinches herself hard enough to cause pain. "You're here. How are you here? This is- I can't believe-" by this point she's hyperventilating and he's trying futilely to calm her down. Then she promptly faints, causing Doc to rush forward, and the attention shifts to me. I paste a smile on my face that everybody knows is fake, but I hope they don't guess the reason. It's silly to be jealous when I don't even know the girl's name, and they obviously have history together.

"We were childhood friends. Our parents were friends and we were always together. I was nine the last time we saw each other. We have the same birthday, are exactly the same age, so we might as well be siblings. We were inseparable." he looks at her fondly, though I see a tightening of his jaw, probably at the state she's in. "You said you found her in the cave this morning?"

"Don't even know her name." I answer grudgingly. I can't be angry at Aiden, that's nearly impossible.

"It's Rain." she mumbles from where Doc has placed her back on the cot. She rolls over, but doesn't get up. She's looking at me as she says this, but her eyes keep flitting back to Aiden.

"What happened to bright eyes?" asks Aiden, which earns him a small smile. "Her middle name, Naira, means bright eyes." he explains at the confused looks this earns.

"But you're not British."

Everyone turns to look at Wanda, and Jared catches and holds my gaze. He looks at the girl, then me, then Aiden, and smirks slowly. I know he caught me giving the guy a death glare, and I almost blush, but roll my eyes and turn my attention to Aiden as he explains.

"I haven't lived in England in over ten years, and I've been around you all to pick up an American accent. I'm just guessing here, but I don't think she's had anyone to talk to for a very long while."

"How are you here? It's too big of a coincidence to believe.. I mean –!" she gestures wildly and sits up, stalking over to him and placing her hand on his chest. Jared gives a little cough to cover his laugh as I look away and I turn to glare at him instead. "Of all of the places we could both be, we're here. It's just a little weird, you know?"

"I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to take it for granted." he smiles that smile that ensnares everybody, the one that shows all of his teeth and makes you happy yourself, and she responds to it much differently than I expect. She sighs and moves away from him to go sit in a corner. She's grumbling to herself and pinching herself periodically. He's just laughing at her, but I go sit beside her.

"You're not dreaming and we're not dead. Wouldn't it be pretty crappy if this were heaven?" I nudge her with my elbow and she suddenly looks up, looking happier than I've seen her yet.

"No! You guys are _clean_!" she practically shouts, then apologized when I wince away from the loud, unexpected noise. "I doubt you go into the city to take showers, so would you mind... " she trails up as she licks her finger and rubs her arm experimentally. I realize she's much paler than she seems, not really tan at all. That must be from being out in the sand. "I'm filthy." she says in disgust.

I can't help but smile. When I look up, everybody is watching us, more specifically me. "What?" I demand. "Is there something on my face too?"

"Oh haha." she says sarcastically. "But really."

"Wanda, why don't you show our guest here to the river, your clothes should probably fit her." Jeb says, and at his voice she looks up and around the room, taking everyone in for the first time.

"Is that really such a good idea, Jeb?"

"I would never hurt a Soul. That would be like kicking a puppy. A really small toothless puppy."

"Oh?" Doc asks, intrigued. I also have to admit that's not the reaction one would expect.

"Besides, a Soul saved my life once." she hops up, using my knee for leverage and my body's reaction to her touch does not escape me.

I shake my head slowly, in wonder, as I watch her walk away. Just who is this girl and what is she doing to me?

–

_**Jared's POV**_

I watch this all with growing amusement, Jamie's jealousy and the way nobody but the girl misses the glare he directed at Aiden. That had confused me at first. Jamie and Aiden had hit it off right away when the latter had first arrived, being very alike with their similar easy going attitudes. When they were together, they bordered on comical, always able to lighten the mood. But when I noticed how Jamie had responded when she smiled, I knew it was nothing Aiden had done to offend him. It was the way he and the girl had interacted.

At first I was worried that this girl would come between them, even if Aiden has a girlfriend. Then I saw that Aiden was just amused by Jamie's jealousy as everybody else.

"I say they'll be together within a month." says Aiden as we walk away. I chuckle and try not to think of how difficult Mel is going to be about this.

**Mostly the point of view will fluctuate between Jamie and Rain, but there will be Melanie or Jared thrown in every once in a while. Let me know if I'm boring you or if anything confuses you and I'll try my best to fix it. And know that I'm only continuing this story because I'm becoming addicted to reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't really from anyone's first person point of view. I've noticed when I write in first person I tend to leave out details like the setting, focusing too much on the dialogue. Let me know which you prefer and I'll work at that one. As of now though, it's still mostly going to be first person. To _TheImaginationAddict_ – yes, her being childish was on purpose. I took into account the fact that she hasn't had parents since she was seven or eight years old. She never had a proper education after the invasion, only knew what Neil, who was not Burns but will eventually be in the story as a friend of Burns', had taught her when she met him at fourteen or so. But I will get more into that in this chapter. And just to warn you, it won't always be fluffy, like any multiple chapter story there will be conflict. **

**Disclaimer:I hold no claim over any of Stephanie Meyer's works, or characters.**

Within the first week of her arrival, Rain had fit herself into the routine well, even slotting herself into Aiden and Jamie's friendship easily. She never caught on to the looks Jamie gave them when she was with her former best friend, but everyone else did. Mel was certainly none too happy about the level of attention Jamie was paying to the girl.

She was still jumpy and reserved, not used to being around many people at once. She tended to get claustrophobic and had mild panic attacks when accosted with too much sensory input, but only time and patience would help that.

The caves were getting to be very crowded, so almost everybody was sharing a room with at least one other person. Rain was lucky enough to be stuck with Aiden's girlfriend, a pretty dark skinned girl that reminded her of an African princess. Her name was Jacqueline, and she was lovely, though a bit shy at first. Rain was delighted to discover the vast array of books Wanda had managed to acquire, mostly for Jamie, and she set to working reading them all, surprised to find that most of the classics from the time before the invasion had been kept around, including her favorites.

She and Jamie bonded over their mutual love of reading, discussing the ones they had both read and suggesting ones the other hadn't.

It didn't take long before she could let go of the hopelessness being on her own so long had instilled in her, and she lost all aversion to physical contact seeing the hurt in Jamie's eyes every time she flinched away.

As both Jamie and Rain spent the majority of their time reading or working in the fields, they spent most of their time together, which was not lost on the other residents of their home in the cave, as they were all practically one big family. No they _were_. She soon realized that most of these people would do anything to protect each other.

Melanie, as Jared had predicted, was less than pleased at how quickly the girl was becoming part of her own immediate family. They weren't together, but they were definitely toeing the line of platonic.

One morning at breakfast Jared heard her huff and followed her gaze to see the beaming smile Jamie adorned for only the girl now, who was completely oblivious. As he watched the boy stood and made his way over to his friends, who had just entered the kitchens together. When he was upon them Aiden swung his arm over Jamie shoulder, almost squishing Rain in between them. That brought a smirk to Jared's lips. He had not missed how Aiden kept pushing them together.

"And what are you smirking about?" demanded his lovely girlfriend.

"Oh, come on Mel. He's not a kid anymore, in case you hadn't noticed." Ian said, coming up and ruffling her hair. She growled indignantly and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Yes he is." she said adamantly.

"And he will be until he's forty. He's not allowed to date." agreed Wanda, stepping up beside Ian and linking their arms.

"I'm sorry love, but I think it's inevitable by now." murmurs Ian as they all watched the teenagers lope slowly to their table near the back of the cave. Jamie and Rain looked as much a couple as Aiden and Jackie, with how close they sat together. **(Sorry to interrupt in the middle of the chapter, but to clarify, Jackie is Jacqueline, so you know.)**

–

Jamie's POV

"I've noticed you've read most of these book already." I mentioned idly, watching as she turned the page before looking up at me with a raised eyebrow. "How long ago... when were you caught the first time?"

She thought for a moment, looking at some distant point no one but she could see. "The first time a soul found me, he saved my life. He had more sympathy for humans than most, like Wanda a bit. He let me stay with him until he was found out- but when the Seekers found me I had just turned … fourteen? I wouldn't even know how old I was if it weren't for Aiden, I never kept track of time out there, it just depressed me." she glanced down at the book in her hands before slowly marking the page and setting it aside to turn and face me.

"And how old are, Naira?" I had never really bothered to ask Aiden before, so I had no idea how old they both were, or even when their birthdays were, despite the fact that Aiden had been here for going on five years now.

"Eighteen, or just about." she was looking down at her hands, wringing them together as she spoke and avoiding eye contact except for fleeting glances in my direction.

"Really?" she seemed a lot younger.

We were sitting next to each other in our little alcove lined with candles to see for reading late into the night. It used to be for storage but it had long since been too small to store the provisions in and another nearby cave had been cleared out. I hadn't failed to notice how she had scooted closer to me than normal, must have something to do with the cold; we were almost touching.

"Hmm," she hummed absently, bringing her knees closer to her to wrap her arms around them and lay her head on as she turned to look directly at me. "What are you, forty? You don't act at all like you're any younger than your sister or any of them."

"I guess never having much of a childhood does that." I shrugged nonchalantly. It had never bothered me until now, that the only people I hung out with my age were Rain and Aiden, and occasionally Jackie, his girlfriend. I didn't notice until now that before Rain had come to stay I didn't really socialize much anymore at all.

It was silent for the most part, for a few moments. I was loath to say say anything, or even move.

"We should be finding the others, they'll be worried by now." I said reluctantly, staning to offer my hand, which she took and pulled herself up. Since I was also pulling her up she was propelled forward, pressed solidly against me.

"Jamie..." she sighed, resting her head on her hands on my chest. "It scares me sometimes, the way you make me feel. I'm not sure I like it." she mumbled.

I coughed lightly and pulled away, suddenly feeling awkward. "Sorry. And I know what you mean. I blame you entirely."

"Oh? And why is that?" she crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips, trying to look intimidating. It had the opposite effect.

"For being so cute." I tweaked her nose and she made out like she was going to bite me. We started making our way, slowly, back to the main caves.

She took my hand and I bit my lip against a remark. I failed. "And for doing things like that."

She let go of my hand instantly, as if burned. "Sorry." she tried to put some distance between us, but I wouldn't let her.

"No! That's not what I meant. I never said I didn't like it." I could see her blush even in the dark. I'd never tell her just how much I did like it, being half in love with her. It would scare her even more, but I still grabbed her hand again. "I love spending time with you." I told her honestly, the closest I had come to confessing my feelings for her, which I still hadn't quite worked out myself. Would probably never understand.

"That's good. You're my best friend, you know that?" she squeezed my hand as she said this and I felt the warmth just being in her presence turn to heat.

"What about Aiden?" I asked, genuinely curious. They didn't spend much time together but when they did they it was obvious they were very close.

"He'll always be my friend, but you're my _best_ friend. The best friend I've ever had. Thank you." she pulled me to a stop and hugged me, and I almost- _would have_- laughed at how short she was compared to me if she wasn't touching me. As it was I couldn't form coherent thought, let alone articulate a response. So I just wrapped my arms around her, holding her closer, suddenly terrified of how _much_ I felt for her.


End file.
